True identity
by Tennsters
Summary: Oliver thought his life was complicated enough until one day a raving lunatic turned up and not just his world but the world of his friends was turned upside down. Spike had just saved the world and that he was done when he turned up at the Arrow cave. Why are Felicity and Diggle keeping secrets from Oliver and what was their connection to Spike? This is felicity/Oliver/Spike
1. Chapter one: Old friends, new faces

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me sadly they belong to the creators of Arrow, Buffy the vampire slayer and The Flash

Author's notes: This story is set after the end of Angel season five, Buffy seson 7 and during Arrow Season two. This story will also feature characters from The Flash but I am no sure which season yet. Also the origins of Arrow and the events are going to massively change.

 **True Identity**

 **Chapter One: Old friends, New faces**

Felicity Smoak sat at her computer screen, tears rolling down her soft cheeks. Her reputation as Overwatch; the person who could hack into basically any system in the world was impeccable. Not only that, she was also known for her guts and nerves of steel, some people thought. Whilst not being very good in a physical battle against the criminal masterminds of Starling City, Felicity clung to her nerves of steel and her ability to be the one to make the tough calls if Oliver and Diggle were in too deep. Or a quick reality slap as she would call it.

But now that resolve and guts was melting away. Melting away as she watched the CCTV camera. The footage was colourless and grainy but she still recognised the figure chained to the wall. Well truth be told, everything about him, his attitude, his clothes, dammit even his hair had changed! The only thing that hadn't changed about that man was his hansome, yet sallow face. Sure it looked a bit more worn than the last time she had seen him but it was still the same.

She wasn't even sure if he was the same person anymore. Despite that fact, Felicity was still furious with Oliver. Absolutely raging.

She carried on watching the CCTV. Watching the man who she once knew so well come round. He looked puzzled at first but then he jumped up, chains jangling. His leather boots marched towards the bars of his prison and he thrust his wrist straight at the bars trying to set himself free. Hadn't he already been chained up enough in his life? Gone through enough torture? Someone obviously thought different? He thrust his wrist at the bars once more. He felt weak, hot, dizzy. This was not right. He placed his hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat pounding in his chest. Swat was soaking through him. Lips became dry and a rumble in his stomach. One that he remembered from a long time ago was evidently present.

He was not right. Something had happened to him. Back then. He wasn't sure what exactly. Ok, that was a lie. He was ninety percent sure what had gone on here but didn't want to admit it. Was it that Lizequse necklace he wore that day? Was it when he spent the longest time being tortured by what can only be described as one of the most disgusting creatures he had ever come across? Did that said creature put a mojo on him? He didn't know. All he did know was that he hated it. The thought of the ones he left behind that day did come to him. However, he hated this. Hated the fact that he had been through so much and it still wasn't over. Hated the fact that he was once a weak man turned powerful and now was as weak as a kitten. He screamed at the empty space.

Felicity winced.

Why are the two people he had and still does consider his friends letting some maniac chain him up to a wall?

He once again tried to break free but it was useless.

"Bloody hell!" he roared.

The man began to pace back and forth as much as he could in his cell. Leather clad arms folded.

"Felicity! I know you're watching me! This is soddin' ridiculous!" the British voice clung to her ears.

He carried on ranting and babbling. In the end, Felicity had to turn the screen off.

The door opened and in walked Oliver and Diggle. They could both see the fury and pain in her eyes.

"How could you do that, Oliver?!" Felicity started, turning her gaze to Diggle.

"And how could you let him!"

Diggle folded his arms, whilst Oliver took a step closer to Felicity. She took a step back.

"No…don't you dare…you hit him with a tranquilizer! Why would you do that? You don't even know who he is!"

"You don't even know who he is, Felicity…not anymore. Hell I don't even know who he is anymore," Diggle interjected.

Blue eyes darted straight back at him.

"Considering the circumstances and what had happened to him with Barry, don't you think that changes a person? I see that he has changed, Diggle! I'm not completely blind…That man in there is still our friend or have you forgotten that? Have you forgotten EVERYTHING that man in that cell has ever done for us? For you? For YOUR family?" she asked, raising a smooth brow.

The former personal security guard of Oliver Queen sighed.

"Of course I haven't. If it wasn't for him not one of us would be standing here…but-"

"He came out of this weird necklace and started going berserk on you. What else was I supposed to do?!" Oliver interrupted, walking toward the door of his secret cell.

"And isn't it usually me acting all secretive? Yet the two people who stand by my side are obviously not telling me the truth about this guy!"

"We will, Oliver. But right now don't you think we need to get to the bottom of how he got here?" Diggle questioned.

Oliver nodded in agreement. His hand rose to the door handle. As he was about to open the door, Felicity came rushing towards him and slammed the door shut.

"No, Oliver!"

"What the hell, Felicity! Why can't I go and question him? Why can't I ask him what this thing does?" he ranted, waving the shining diamond necklace.

She pursed her lips and frowned slightly.

"Because he doesn't know you…he knows me and John. So he is more than likely going to open up to us," Felicity started.

"Besides, don't you think you've done enough damage for one day?"

With that, she opened the door and walked down a set of stairs. Diggle grabbed a bottle of water and quickly followed her.

Felicity now stood the opposite side of the man's cell. He was slumped against the wall. His chest was still rising and falling. He was awake, fiddling with the chains. She fought the urge to go and open the door but knew that wasn't a good idea. Not yet. Not until she was certain he wasn't going to go mental on her again. Or he would end up getting sedated again.

"Nice of you to visit," his broken, British voice echoed.

She gulped back the tears.

"Don't be like that…we're friends," Felicity whispered.

"Friends? Friends wouldn't bloody do this to one another! And be like what? Snarky? Mad? Downright bloody pissed off?" he asked as he rose to his feet.

He kept his back turned from his former friend.

"You let pretty boy hit me with an arrow and chain me up!"

"We know…and we're sorry," Diggle started.

He took his place next to Felicity.

"You went all homicidal maniac on us what were we supposed to do?"

"What were you supposed to do, Dig? Oh well, I don't know, tell that little prick to do one for a starters! Who the hell does he think he is anyway? Does he have any idea who I am?" the man questioned.

He was met with a harsh silence.

"Take that as a no then."

"You were gone! Barry couldn't find you after you travelled back in time helping him fight The Reverse Flash…" she replied.

The platinum haired man scoffed and shook his head.

"You have no idea what happened that night or what has happened to me since so don't you bloody well bring The Flash into this got that? He left me high and dry! Didn't bother coming to look for me once and not to mention left me in a time period where I didn't belong…Barry left me there to rot."

"He fought every single day for six month to find a way to bring you back..I think he still is." Diggle replied

"Don't care."

"Will don't!" felicity cried.

"William is long gone and dead…the names Spike!" he hissed.

Turning to the wall, betrayal washing over him. How could his friends do this to him?

"Please…don't," Felicity begged.

But Spike refused to turn to face them. He didn't want to speak to them. Not yet anyway.

Once Diggle and Felicity left him on his own, Spike slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. A few thought came rushing into his head. But they all revolved around one big question.

"When did I become human?" Spike whispered to himself.

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: OK GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW AND BE HONEST._


	2. Chapter two: Brick wall

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me sadly they belong to the creators of Arrow, Buffy the vampire slayer and The Flash

Author's notes: This story is set after the end of Angel season five, Buffy seson 7 and during Arrow Season two. This story will also feature characters from The Flash but I am no sure which season yet. Also the origins of Arrow and the events are going to massively change.

 **True Identity**

 **Chapter two: Brick wall**

"I see talking him round worked," Oliver said sarcastically to Felicity and Diggle.

"Obviously, he has been through a lot. I'm not saying that excuses his behaviour but for him to act out like this…it not Will." Diggle replied, whilst Felicity's eyes were locked on the CCTV footage.

She was worried. Worried about her friend. What happened to him to turn him into this?

"OK, we've all been through a lot, but you don't see me turning into a raving lunatic like that do you?" he started.

Oliver walked past his former security guard, who gave him a questioning brow.

"And you're still keeping the truth from me and I want to know why."

No one answered.

"I'm waiting for you to conjure up an explanation as to why you're protecting him so much, Felicity," Oliver asked.

She turned to face Oliver and folded her arms.

"All you need to know is that he is an old friend of ours and the rest will follow. It's not our story to tell or our secret to share." Felicity stated as she looked at the CCTV once more.

He was still sat on the floor. She made her way up to the stairs that led to the bar area of Verdant.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"He needs food," she replied as she walked up the stairs.

The Arrow picked up the amulet and threw it on the floor.

"I get that you annoyed with us, you have every right to. B-"Diggle started.

"If there is a but there I don't want to hear it, Diggle."

"Well, you're gonna hear it anyway…"

Diggle picked up the amulet and stood in front of his friend. What was going on now was a rare occurrence for the team. It was normally Oliver who kept things secret from the others. And if it was any other person sat in that cell right now, John would have told his boss everything. But it was him. Someone he had known for a long time. Someone who they thought was long gone and had died way in the past. Or at least some form of him.

"You're not exactly good with telling the truth or sharing secrets at the best of times."

"Because I have my reasons. I am protecting you both! In case you haven't noticed, there's a maniac in that cell. He tried to kill Felicity! Hell he could even be pumped up with Mirakuru for all we know or be working with Slade Wilson. Did that even cross your mind?!" Oliver replied.

Diggle sighed and looked at the CCTV footage.

"I don't know if is pumped up with Mirakuru. But I know one thing for sure; he isn't working with Slade."

"How can you possibly know that! He could be double crossing you and Felicity. You're too wrapped up in the fact that he has come back and she is too loved up to see it!"

"We're not doing this for fun and games Oliver!" Diggle shouted.

"We have our reasons. Me, William and Felicity go way back, Felicity even more so. If you're worried she is in love with him then that's something you will have to take up with Felicity…but as far as I know it was never like that between them."

Oliver let out a slight chuckle. He snatched the amulet off Diggle.

"But you of all people don't get to sit there and call someone a raving maniac when you've killed people in the past. I'll be the first person to admit that there is something wrong with him and he does, at the moment need to be chained up."

"If you're not going to give me answers I'll go to him," he said, as he walked towards the cell stairs.

His head was pounding. Mouth dry. So much had happened to Spike in his life that it was hard to remember the beginning and middle parts. Especially the first time he was human. Memories of that time were few and far between. It was the ones he made with Felicity and Diggle that stuck the most. He didn't mean to be like this towards them and he didn't want to. Spike was scared that if they knew what had happened to him after Barry had left him in the past and the things he had done, they would never forgive him. So he pushed them as far away as he possibly could.

Spike closed his eyes and let the hunger pangs wash over him. He was about to fall asleep when the door slammed shut and a pair of feet came marching down the stairs.

"…Was wonderin' when you were going to show up. Come to torture me?" Spike questioned.

"I'll do anything to get answers out of you, William."

"The name's Spike…I told them, William doesn't exist anymore."

"It will make it a hell of a lot easier to get what I need out of you then, won't it?" Oliver snarled.

The former vampire stretched his legs out, and laughed. This infuriated Oliver even more.

"This isn't funny!"

He continued to laugh.

"Oh, it is."

Spike slowly stood up. The lack of energy from not eating was taking its toll on him. Still didn't mean he couldn't have a bit of fun.

"Ok."

"Ok, what?!" Oliver asked.

"You can do whatever you want to me. Kill me, torture me all you want. But there are two glaringly obvious reasons as to why your boneheaded face won't."

Spike leant against the bars and looked at Oliver.

"One; you won't get the answers you want out of me if I'm six feet under. Two; what would Diggle and Felicity say when they find out you're torturing me just because you're not in the soddin' loop, hmm? They'd probably leave you high and dry to stew in your little hideout."

The other man stood back and considered what his prisoner had said.

"I survived Lian Yu for five years alone. I can do this without them if I have to."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you would be willing to lose those two brilliant people up there," Spike challenged.

He couldn't. Oliver couldn't look Spike in the eye and say that. He wouldn't have got as far as he was today if it wasn't for them. Something about what Spike had just said peaked his curiosity.

"Why did you go for Felicity if you think they are so brilliant?"

He was met by silence. Spike lowered his head slightly.

"William. Will. Spike, whatever you're called…why? You cared for her and Diggle so much why act like that? The only answer is you're working for Slade!"

Slade? Who on earth was Slade and what did he have to do with this? Weakness washed over him. Spike, backed away, chains jangled as he did. He slid down the wall and returned to the position he was in when Oliver had entered the room.

"Do you know Slade Wilson?"

Spike frowned as he looked up to see the man questioning him. That was when he saw it. The way he got back to his friends from an old life. Even though it was the last place he wanted to be right now. The amulet dangled from Oliver's hands. Oliver seemed like a man who would never give up until he got what he wanted. And in that sense that is where both the men were very similar. If he wanted him to go away for a while Spike was going to have to give him something to keep him busy. Maybe by the time he came back he would either be passed out with hunger or dead from hunger.

"…Not what you should be asking me, mate."

"I'm not you're mate and never will be…Now, how do you know Slade? Did he inject you with Mirakuru?"

Spike sighed. He was getting tired of this. He just wanted to close his eyes and never wake up.

"…The amulet," Spike whispered.

"What?"

"That's what you should be asking me about. Where was I when I got given that bloody thing?"

Flashes of hazel eyes, flooding with tears came to Spike's mind briefly.

"Stop skirting around the question! How do you know Slade?"

"…Sunnydale, California and that pretty little trinket have something in common. Google it and sod off."

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer my question," combatted Oliver.

"And I'm not telling you anything about me, how I know John and Felicity or anything that has happened to me until you do."

Oliver had typed Sunnydale, California into google in so many different ways and nothing was coming up. He slammed his fist down on the keyboard.

"He's lying. There is no such place called Sunnydale in California."

He stood up from his chair. Oliver was ready to go back down to the prison cell, when Diggle stopped him.

"Where did you say?" he asked.

"Sunnydale, California."

Diggle nodded slightly, deep in thought. Oliver had noticed that.

"John!" he shouted, trying to snap his friend out of his train of thought.

"It's classified," John replied.

"You're already keeping who this guy is a secret from me. Don't start springing all this Argus crap onto me too."

That was the last thing he needed. Also it was bound to happen at some point.

"There are certain cities and towns across the world that is well known for having the strange and abnormal things happening to them. Sunnydale was one of them," Diggle explained.

Oliver looked to Diggle.

"So, what happened there?"

His friend shrugged.

"I don't know, Oliver. You'll have to ask Amanda that."

Oliver felt like he was hitting a brick wall and that was something else he didn't need. But there was no other way. If he was going to get any sort of information out of this Spike character he was going to have to make contact with Amanda Waller.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

 _Author's notes: OK GUYS WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE DON'T BE SHY. I WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS AND WHAT YOU THINK MAY HAPPEN NEXT. ITS VERY APPRIECIATED._


	3. Chapter 3: Secret number one

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me sadly they belong to the creators of Arrow, Buffy the vampire slayer and The Flash

Author's notes: This story is set after the end of Angel season five, Buffy seson 7 and during Arrow Season two. This story will also feature characters from The Flash but I am no sure which season yet. Also the origins of Arrow and the events are going to massively change.

 **True Identity**

 **Chapter three: Secret number one**

Little packet ripped. Sweet, tiny crystals tumbled into the cup of black molten liquid. Felicity stirred the contents with a spoon and wrapped her hands around the mug. She remembered all those years ago when her life was normal. No fighting crime. No computer hacking or getting into danger. Ok, so her version of normal wasn't exactly the same as others. But it was normal.

The blonde peered into her cup of coffee and frowned slightly. She normally had milk in her coffee. Today was not a milk day. She needed all the caffeine in this medium sized black coffee if she was going to convince Oliver to let William go.

She must have been sat there for a long time because by the time the old man who owned the bistro had called her name, the coffee was cold. Felicity walked up to the counter.

"Is this going to be a habit?" the old man asked as he packed the items into a bag.

Felicity shrugged.

"I don't know…it depends I guess."

The old man huffed.

"Well just let me know. I'm going to need plenty of notice if I'm going to make that sandwich on a regular basis," he replied, handing Felicity the bag.

"I took it off the menu because hardly anyone ordered it. There was this one guy who ordered it on a weekly basis, sometimes he'd come in three times in one week. He must've moved away. Haven't seen him in about two years."

Felicity smiled sweetly.

"Thanks for the sandwich."

That was all she said before bolting out of the door.

OoOoOoOo

Felicity arrived back to an empty base. There was no sign of Oliver or Diggle anywhere. She took a quick glance around the computer desk for a piece of paper and a pen. Felicity put the items into her pocket and clutched the carrier bag as she made her way down to the holding cell.

She didn't know what she was expecting when she finally arrived there but the scenario that was in front of her was not what she had pictured. William laid on the cold concreate floor with his rather expensive looking leather coat roughly draped over him. His back was facing her and she could see he must've been in a deep sleep.

Felicity whipped out the pen and paper and quickly jotted down a note, folding over the paper when she had finished.

She opened the bag but it was wet from all the condensation the hot sandwich had created.

"I won't be putting it in there then," she whispered to herself.

Spotting the hatch by the cell door, Felicity bent down. Fingers grasped on to the handle and she gave it a small tug.

The hatch made a loud creaking noise. Spike tossed in his sleep to face the door.

"…Buffy."

Felicity froze. The name rolled off his tongue like it was always supposed to be there. She didn't quite know who this Buffy person was. Were they a man or a woman? The name sounded like it belonged to a man. None the less she didn't want to decide until she had questioned him about Buffy and exactly what did him or her meant to William. So she made a mental note to ask about them later. Would he willingly give this information? Probably not but Felicity did hope he would. It might give her some sort of insight to what he had been up to since he disappeared two years ago.

She gently placed the bag down and put the note at the side of it. Felicity slowly backed away and headed towards the stairs. Taking a glance back towards the man who knew every little secret of hers, she made a decision. One way or the other, William wasn't going to be spending another night in that cell. Damn what Oliver thought.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Oliver knew he would have to come back here and speak to her. However, he never imagined that the time would be now. After all, he hated her and that stupid organisation so much. After his prisoner had given him as little information as possible about himself, Oliver knew he had no choice but to go Amanda Waller. Advanced Research Group United Support or A.R.G.U.S for short, was a group of corrupt officials in the US government to deal with major threats and highly dangerous criminals. Using some of these criminals to create the Suicide Squad. That's why Oliver hated coming here.

He just strode into Amanda's office without a care in the world.

"Mr Queen, don't you ever knock?"

"I haven't got a lot of time so I'll just skip right to the point. Sunnydale, what information do you have?" Oliver asked, ignoring her question.

"All information regarding Sunnydale is top secret."

He sighed.

"I don't care if it is top secret or not. I need to know what happened there."

"And I can't divulge that information to you, Oliver. Unless you have something of meaning to say to me…you know where the door is."

Amanda walked back to her desk and had started to sit back down when Oliver pulled out the amulet.

"I knew it would come to this," he stated, slamming the amulet in front of her.

Her eyes grew wide as she carefully picked up the artefact. Amanda looked back to Oliver then back to the amulet.

"How did you get this?" she questioned.

"I'm not telling you anything until you give me what I've asked for."

She was angry now.

"This is a powerful, rare and old relic and you think I'm going to let you out of here without you telling me how you got it?"

"I hate repeating myself but I'll do it this once. Give me the information I want about Sunnydale and I'll tell you how I got your mystical necklace," Oliver stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"No."

She stood up from her desk and placed herself in front of The Arrow.

"You'll do as I ask or I'll have you locked up. My men will soon extract he information from you. Or have you forgotten the power I held over you? I've done it once and I can do it again…Mr Queen."

He squared right up to her and spoke in a low, deadly tone.

"I'll put an arrow in each and every single one of your men. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying, Amanda."

The leader of A.R.G.U.S took a step back and studied the man in front of her. He wasn't lying. She knew that. She also knew that she needed to know how he got hold of such a powerful item. She wasn't fully aware of the amulet's full powers but knew enough to know that it could become an extremely useful item to have.

Amanda did the only logically thing and caved.

"There are a handful of cities in our country; the world in fact that have a Hellmouth. Demons and vampires flock around these areas causing chaos. However they are guarded by Vampire slayers. Sunnydale was one of them."

"What do you mean was?"

"About eighteen months ago there was this battle between a group of slayers and something called The First. Sunnydale was destroyed by the amulet and its wearer," Amanda started.

She picked it up and admired the amulet in a sick and twisted way.

"I've told you a bit about Sunnydale and I'll give you the folder of history of the little town. But it's your turn now. How did you get this?"

Oliver blinked. Things were certainly getting weirder by the hour. So he took a sit and started to tell Amanda how the amulet came into his possession, the man that materialised from it and the events that followed. If this was going to turn into something he couldn't control, The Arrow was going to need all the back-up he could get. Even if it was from A.R.G.U.S.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Spike groaned as he rolled from his side to his back, sleep crusting his eyes. He rubbed them and as he was doing so got a faint scent of something vaguely familiar to him. Although, he couldn't place a finger on it.

As he pushed himself up, Spike spotted the bag and piece of paper sitting next to it.

"That can't be…" he muttered to himself, scurrying over on his hands and knees, chains jangling.

His stomach rumbled.

He took a peek in the bag and noticed there was a bottle of water and what looked to be a square shape, wrapped in a paper bag. The scent was overpowering.

"….Double cheese, spicy BBQ chicken and bacon sandwich…," Spike muttered, mouth drooling slightly.

He went to grab the square item but stopped. Eyes landed on the piece of paper. Spike placed the bag down and picked the note up.

It had Felicity's handwriting on it.

"To William, I thought you might be hungry so got you your favourite. Please eat it. Love, Felicity."

His stomach rumbled once more. That was when he decided to dive straight into the bag and devour its contents.

OoOoOoOoOoO

She knew they were somewhere and had to hurry up and find them before Oliver came back. Felicity knew that he would move the keys to the prison cell and chains. She also hoped he hadn't taken them with him.

Looking in the last place she could think of, a small smile crept on the face of the blonde hacker. Felicity made a hasty exit to the cell.

As she was walking down the stair, she noticed her long-time friend sitting with his legs crossed on the floor. He seemed to be counting something.

"102,103,104…" he said, stopping as he noticed her standing there.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm counting the marks on the bricks. Nothin' else to pass the time with. You know since I'm all chained up," Spike explained.

"Right."

Felicity smiled.

"So you enjoyed your sandwich, huh?" she said, pointing to the discarded paper bag.

Spike looked up at her. His hardened look softened for a brief moment before turning hard again.

"Was alright, I guess. Why don't you toddle off and play happy heroes with Mr Pretender."

"William, please," Felicity urged.

Spike rose from his position and walked over to the bars.

"Told you, my name is Spike now. William died a long time ago. The sooner you come to realise that the better."

Those words shouldn't have hurt as much as they did. But they did. Felicity shook her head.

"That's a lie and you know it."

His blue eyes glared back at her own blue eyes, filled with tears. This hit Spike hard.

"No-"

"Yes it is! Stop lying to yourself. I've seen the way you look at me. The same way you use to look at me when I was being bullied or I was having boy troubles or that very same look you wore when you had your crush on me. So, please, for both our sakes, stop lying to yourself. You're not fooling me!" Felicity interrupted, more power in her voice than she realised.

Spike held her gaze as he paced across the small cell floor. He stopped and came closer to the bars. Closer to her.

"Felicity…I don't deserve any of this. If you knew the things I have done," he whispered, sorrow in every word.

"So tell me. Tell me what you've done that has got you so scared of telling me? That scared you believe that William, you; is dead? I'm your best friend and I'll call you whatever you want me to. But I refuse to sit here and let you believe that there isn't a piece of you left. I can see your veins pumping so hard. I see the sweat dripping off you. And a see that same quizzical and determined frown on your face."

He swallowed hardly, nodding his head softly.

"Ok…"

Spike ran a hand threw his hair. This was going to be hard.

"After the fight with Reverse Flash, Barry left me in the 1880's. I had to build myself a new life, in a time that I had no knowledge of. While I was there I searched high and soddin' low to find a way back," he started.

Pursing his lips, Spike didn't know if he could go on. The look Felicity was giving him spurred him on.

"I had almost lost all hope…that's when I spotted them. Three vampires feeding on a family…I realised that after what I had seen, the time I bloody well spent in that god forsaken place that this was my only way out. My only way back here, was through them."

Felicity blinked as the full realisation of his situation hit her.

"You became a vampire? Vampires are real?" she said in total disbelief.

Spike nodded his head again.

"Course, I didn't realise the full implication of carrying my plan out. Didn't count on the demon being so strong in me. Making me forget everything from my former life. I spent over a hundred years spilling the blood of the innocent. The demon's way of keeping that tiny ray of light that was left down and bloody out. Tarnishing the hero in me," he explained, British accent all too evident.

He took a sip of his water before carrying on.

"So, do you see now, Felicity? I don't deserve this. I don't deserve your kindness or pity or friendship coz I washed it all away the second I started killing innocent people…doesn't matter what I do or have done to try and redeem myself since. Even if it was saving the world…I don't deserve the title hero."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Felicity stood looking at Spike for a few minutes after he had told her some of what had happened. She wasn't going sit there and deny that she was shocked and sickened by his confession. Felicity was sad that he had to go to those lengths to get back home. And they obviously had a lot of work to do to figure out how he was human. However, she wasn't born yesterday. He was still holding information back. In that moment she realised that it didn't matter. Spike was still her best friend. They had been through so much together. That's why it had to end.

Taking the keys out of her pocket, Felicity placed one key into the cell door and turned it. Letting the gate swing open.

"What are you-"

"Felicity! What are you doing!?" Oliver interrupted.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped, unlocking one of the cuffs.

Oliver raced down the steps and into the cell.

"He's dangerous…he's a vampire!"

"Was…he was a vampire! Feel him for a pulse if you don't believe me," she challenged.

He looked at Spike, pulling his only chained hand towards him. Oliver began to feel for a pulse. It only took him a couple of seconds to locate it. Complete shock spread across his features. Spike yanked his arm away from Oliver as Felicity unlocked the last cuff.

"I'm not sitting here and watching him being chained up anymore."

"Felicity…" Oliver warned.

"No, Oliver! Will-Spike is my best friend. I'm not going let you mistreat him like this."

She helped him out of the cell and as they headed for the stairs, Spike spoke to his captor.

"You don't know who I am, do you? You don't remember?"

"No, I don't. But everyone else seems to. Why don't you enlighten me? Let me in to your little club?" Oliver answered squaring up to the former vampire.

A small smile crept on Spike's lips.

"I'll show you."

Felicity stepped in between the two waring men.

"Not now, Spike. You need to go get showered, eat and sleep."

She caught the disapproving look in Oliver's eyes and Spike's nostrils flaring.

"Tomorrow; you can tell Oliver or show him who you are but do it when you're well rested and your head isn't as mushed up."

Spike pursed his lips.

"Not sure how much washing and sleeping is going to sort out my head, pet. But…alright. For you, Felicity, if you want me to wait, I'll wait."

Spike turned to Oliver, a smile played on his lips and was then replaced with a deadly seriously look.

"Tomorrow, I'll show you that you're forgetting one big, obviously glaring detail about me…Arrow."

 _ **Next time - Felicity's mum discovers Spike is alive and she is angry, Felicity seeks to find out who Buffy is, Spike questions Felicity on why Oliver doesn't remember who he is. Diggle struggles to come to terms with Spike's return and Oliver finally gets the piece of the jigsaw that is missing; he finds out Spike's secret.**_

 _ **Author's notes: OK GUYS WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE DON'T BE SHY. I WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS AND WHAT YOU THINK MAY HAPPEN NEXT. ITS VERY APPRIECIATED.**_


End file.
